Confessions of the Creator/Land of the Stolen Crown
Land of the Stolen Crown is an optional five-floor Gateway found in the Confessions of the Creator Scenario in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy and represents the Distant Glory - Redemption of the Warrior storyline from the first game. It is one of the three multi-floor gateways available on the southern continent, is located at the Elven Snowfields and accessible via the Marsh Cave Teleport Stone. Clearing this gateway once awards the player with the accomplishment "Legionnaire". The Rare Chests contain Lv. 90 armor components including: Rebel Army Flag, Omega Skeleton, Eureka Metal, Iifa Tree, Kluya's Beard, Demonic Black Leather, Sinspawn, Huge Materia, Shinryu Claw and Eden's Cuirass. On the 5th floor a Treasure Chest with an Elemental Archfiend Equipment piece can be found. Floors *KP Chance: Win within 90 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 80 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Floor 01 (upon entering the Gateway) ...Who are you? Hmph. Just another stray being played with by the gods. No matter. Choose the path you wish to take. All paths lead to the same end, anyway. You keep fighting... and die like a dog. ''--- Gabranth'' Battle tip: Use a Multichain at C3 to chain all enemies at once. Floor 02 What did you do to end up here? Hmph. Do you even know where you are? We are disconnected from where the gods fight over the fate of the world. We are in a hell where broken warriors fight empty battles. Those who overcome the trials here are summoned back to the battle of the gods... But going back only means more fighting. What could be more pointless? We are shackled to endless conflict. You should surrender to your fate. ''--- Gabranth'' Battle tip: Use a Jump Chain at C4 to chain all enemies at once. Floor 03 I was robbed of everything. My brothers in arms, the pride I was to defend... You should be the same... wandering this wasteland after ahving lost everything. Why have you not lost yourself yet? For what do you keep struggling!? Do you long to the battlefield of the gods? To keep fighting evermore? ''--- Gabranth'' Battle tip: Use a Multichain at E4 or G4 to chain 5 battle pieces at once. Floor 04 Let me tell you about a hound I knew. The gods bid the cur to face a certain mage. He fought without hesitation or restraint... As the struggle continued, the hound swelled with pride - this was what he had lived for. But to the gods, the hound's pride and the future it brought meant less than nothing. The gods filled the world with disorder... Then the wyrm sent all life to the Void. The hound was cast aside like a broken toy. Thus Judge Gabranth was sent to this hell. That is what comes of standing against the gods. But fight, if you still desire it. ''--- Gabranth'' Battle tip: Use a Multichain at F2 to chain 4 battle pieces at once. Floor 05 You would fight the gods again... The world you left must hold much meaning to you. Hmph. I understand you clearly now. Very well. I am the Judge Magister. As hell's watchdog, I shall judge whether or not your life is worth living! ''--- Gabranth'' Battle tip: Beating the ???-Battle Piece will grant another high-level equipment component.